Hum Aapke Hain Kaun
by Abhi-Holic
Summary: " Hum aap ke hai aur aap hamare..! "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : A very Happy Diwali friends ^_^ Friends Diwali hai toh kuch meetha tho banta hai aur AbhiRika se jyada meetha kya ho sakta hai hehe ;) so very sweet update on our sweet AbhiRika ^_^ do listen song :)

* * *

 **At Tarika's home...**

 **At 9:00 PM,**

Tarika was standing in big hall near big glass window while looking towards sky with a small smile, cool breeze was softly blowing, her curly hairs and her dupatta swaying through the air, she was in red colour designer dress where she was trying to set her long duppatta which was wrapped around front side of her neck and falling down from shoulder till her feets...

At the same time Abhijeet in grayish blue colour shervani came in her home and after locking the door, he moved little but stopped near the door while looking at her whole home which was beautifully decorated with beautiful diya's, flowers, lightning while looking at her home with surprised face his gaze stopped on Tarika who was standing near window showing her bare back which was covered by cris-cross knots of red top...

Abhijeet called her in soft tone to get her attention " Tarika "

Where Tarika turned and looked at him with smile after hearing his soft call...as soon as she turned towards him, a soft yet cool breeze blowed while making their hairs slightly fly in dreamy way...they were looking at each other with smile...

Abhijeet was about to ask her why she called him here but stopped in midway looking at Tarika who was just turned towards him, she was looking exceptionally beautiful in traditional cloths where Tarika's heart beating very fast at his constant gaze who was looking at her, she had dressed for him, specially for him, she wanted to look good, no not good but best for him, all the time she was worried about will Abhijeet like her dress or not but unaware about that he was really admiring her, her beauty, her every detail in his heart...

Tarika was coming with slow steps close to him with her shy smile where her anklet's and bangle's sound was roaming in hall at her each steps towards him where Abhijeet also slowly steps close to her looking at her dreamily and they stopped at the centre of hall...

Abhijeet looked at her from top to bottom, her dress was really beautiful that too in red colour, for him she really look beautiful in red colour, her light elegant look, her curly hairs looking beautiful in her usual one side style, he looked in her black eyes which were shining with happiness, shyness and looking little nervous but something was there too that her so much love for him, he looked at her red soft lips which was looking like red rose petals, her front side of neck which was covered by her red colour long dupatta but something also shining that her golden necklace with matching ear rings and bangles which was perfectly matching with her dress, her half sleeves red top which was just above her stomach exposing her tiny waist in perfect curving shape, her long red designer lehnga from her hip to till her feets, her dress perfectly defining the curves of her body, really she was looking beautiful like a new bride in red colour dress...

Abhijeet was watching her dreamily and in a lovely way, he was totally lost in her, her eyes, at her looks, at her beauty where Tarika's heart was beating fast, her face turned crimson red, her natural blush perfectly matching with her dress colour, she could sense him, his breath and his steady stare on her, she felt his eyes smoothly roaming on her and it's making her feel shy and little nervous and uncomfortable...

Abhijeet just mumbled dreamily looking at his fairy " khubsurat Pari ho tum..."

Tarika who was standing with little distance from him so doesn't heard him properly but she knew that he had said something so she asked in soft tone with " Tumne kuch kaha ? "

Abhijeet came back in sense and looked down in embrassment and shy for staring at her like this, he didnt want to stare at her but her undefinable beauty made him to look at her again and he replied in soft tone looking at her " Hmm nahi main vo kah raha tha ki (remembering) haan tumne mujhe bulaya kyun tha (looking at himself) vo bhi in kapdo mai (looking at home) aur ye ghar kis khushi mai sajaya hai "

With this Abhijeet looked at her who was looking at him with smiely eyes, Tarika felt little shy and nervous, she was not getting how to tell him, for what she called him where Abhijeet again called her when he found she was lost " Tarika "

Tarika looked at him in his eyes and again looking down in shyness replied in hessistate tone " vo Abhi...Abhijeet aaj ka...karva cha...chuth hai "

Abhijeet looked at her with confused face still not getting so asked her in confused tone " toh "

Tarika replied while looking down in shyness and in extreme blushing tone " Abhijeet (who was really curious to know) mai...maine...var...vart rakha hai (looking at him with shy smile) tum...tumhare liye " as soon as she completed her sentence she instantly again looked down and closed her eyes while blushing and thinking how will he react, will he like it or not...

 **Hum aapke hain kaun**

Abhijeet surprised and his extreme surprised face turned in bright smiley face after knowing she had kept this fast for him, he was really happy, really their relation was beyond imagination, they still not in relationship that she could have kept this fast but she kept for him even he never said those three magical words for which she was desperately waiting from long time but still she kept this fast specially for him, he really felt that he was the luckiest person on the earth cause his girl really loves him, she always gave him something which he dont deserve just because of his job, he always thinks she deserves better than him but dont why, why she chose him who cant even gave guarented life, who cant even talk with her in a day, who cant even show his face atleast one time in a day to her, right now he is with her but next moment might be wont, even she is the one who told him ' I like you ' and he cant even able to reply her, a sad smile appeared on his face with this thought and he nodded his head at her with smile ' really a crazy girl '...

 **Hum aap ke hain kaun**

Abhijeet was very happy internally but he could not help his naughty nature so he asked her in soft tone while raising his one eyebrow with naughty face " mere liye " she didnt look at him but just nodded her head while looking down, her shy smile was so beautiful, he really loved that, he can do anything to watch her blushing, her shy smile which specially...especially for him and because of him...he just looking at her face and enjoying her shyness, her uncomfortness...

 **Bechain hai meree najar,**

 **hai pyar kaa kaisa asar**

Abhijeet thought to tease her so he moved close to her with " Kyun Tarika ji, aap ne hamare liye vart kyun rakha, aakhir... " (he stopped where she looked up at him with questioning eyes)

 **Naa chup raho itna kaho,**

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Where Abhijeet asked in soft tone while moving his face close to her face with " Hum Aapke Hain Kaun ? "

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

They were so close to each other, their difference between them was now negligible, his lips was so close to her lips, Tarika looked in his naughty but lovefull eyes and really blushed hard and her fairy cheeks immediately turned crimson red...

 **Khud ko sanam roka bada,**

 **aakhir mujhe kehna pada**

That's that's why she didnt want to tell him, she always kept this special fast for him from the day she started loving him, dreaming about him but secretly without letting him know...but this time...this time she could not help her feelings towards him, could not help from telling him that she really loves him and finally today she told him that she kept this fast for him, only for him and it really indicating that how much she loves him...

 **Khwabo me tum aate ho kyon,**

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

They were looking at each other without blinking with beautiful smile, his eyes desperately waiting for answer from her where her eyes just reflecting so much love, care and respect for him, really it's magic of love the people who fall in love can do anything for their love...

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

He softly put his hand on her tiny bare waist and pulled her while gripping on her towards him where Tarika flinched at his soft touch on her bare waist, her eyes closed at his touch...

 **Bechain hai meree najar,**

 **Hai pyar kaa kaisa asar**

He was just looking at her movement which were curling up at his touches, he moved his face close to her ear and whispered with smile " aap ne jawab nhi diya Tarika ji, Hum aapke hain kaun "

 **Hain hosh gum puchho naa tum,**

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Tarika opened her eyes and while separating herself asked him in shy tone taking back step " agar yahi sawal main aap se karu toh "

Abhijeet smiled at her and replied looking at her with " sawal pehle maine kiya hai "

Tarika smiled and asked with confusion " hmm kya sawal tha "

Abhijeet leaving the question replied her while taking back step " ji raat bhar sochiye kya sawal tha subah jawab dijiyega "

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Abhijeet was about to turn when Tarika held his hand and she slowly moved towards him and looked in his eyes who was standing so close to her, she replied in barely whisper in soft tone looking at him with shy smile " aap ko nhi pata kya (she softly placed her one hand on his cheek with) aap hamare kaun hain "

 **Kaise kahun dil kee lagee,**

 **Chehra meraa padh lo kabhee**

He smiled at her answer beautifully but replied her just nodding his head in no, she smiled at his innocent yet naughty node and her lips curled up in shy smile...

 **Yeh sharm kee surkhee kahe,**

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Tarika slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and again looked at him with smile and moved her face close to his ear and whispered with shy smile " aap hamare hai " where his small smile turned in broad bright smile at her answer and he hugged her tightly where his grip on her automatically tightened...

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

They were standing in the middle of the hall while hugging each other tightly and posessively with the thought that they are for each other and only each others...

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

The way Tarika was hugging him tightly, it was telling him that she was waiting for this moment from so long and this thought made him to hug her more tightly but again a naughty thought hit his mind and he asked still hugging her with " waise Tarika ji, humne kab kaha tha...Hum Aapke Hain..! "

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

At this question she immediately seperate herself with shock, looking at him " kya ? Kya kaha tumne "

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Abhijeet managing his innocent face replied in serious tone " yahi ki humne kab kaha tha ki hum aap ke hain ya phir aap hamari hain "

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Tarika in almost teary eyes and in cried tone replied " kya matlab hai aapka ki main aapki nhi hoon (in cried tone) main aapki hi hoon samjhe aur aap sirf mere " and she started crying with this...

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Where Abhijeet's melt looking at her so much love for him, he smiled looking at her teary eyes and again pulling in hug, he replied in lovely tone " ro mat yaar (again she cried) arey main majak kar raha tha yaar "

 **Hum aapke aapke hain kaun**

Tarika looked at him with shocking teary eyes and started hitting on his chest with " tum bahot bure ho "

Where Abhijeet smiled at her and squizing her in his hug replied while thinking she is really blessing for him " Hum aapke hi hain aur aap hamari " where a teary smile appeared on both faces...

 **Hum Aapke Hain..!**

* * *

 **A/N** : How's it do tell me what u like :) and guys wanna read na next chap so without waisting time do review fast will update fast hehe ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thank u so much friends for your lovely reviews ^_^ do listen song :)

 **piya** : Thanks for liking this from " hum apke hai kaun till hum aapke hai aur aap humari "

 **Preet** : thanks for this seet comment "Soo sweet of you..."

 **Let's Imagine** : very plesed to know that u like this cute answer "Hum apke hai." I think she belive on this yaar well I'll try to give answer from her in next chap of your question ;)

 **Guest, Maya, Kumar, Omm, Guest, Somya, Sssss, abhiii, Guest, Arya, Mr. Bindas, mystical** thnk u for your lovely reviews :)

 **Jayaabhi** : hey very glad to know that u like their convo on "Hum Aapke Hai Kaun..."

 **Sonu** : really aap ki nind ud jati hai hehe ;) sorry yaar main phir se aa gai aap ki nind udane ke liye hehe ;)

 **aditi** : sorry yaar aap ke liye vo teasing part bad hoga but mere liye unka ek dusre tease karna sabse favourite aur cute part hota hai :)

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour** : Thank u so much for this compliment yaar " thank u so much for being here, I love getting abhirika from you "

* * *

Where Abhijeet smiled at her and squizing her in his hug replied while thinking she is really blessing for him " Hum aapke hi hain aur aap hamari " where a teary smile appeared on both faces...

 **Hum Aapke Hain..!**

Abhijeet while lightening the moment whispered in soft tone " waise aap is dress kafi khubsurat lag rahi hai (while seperating to look at her) bilkul dulhan ki tarah "

Tarika looked at him with blushing and in shyness just placed her both hands on her face not be able to face his naughty teasing face which really make her nervous and uncomfortable where her both hands covered her face by her beautiful desining mehndi...

 **Chaand Chhupa Baadal Mein**

 **Sharma Ke Meri Jana**

Abhijeet smiled beautifully at her blushing angel, he slightly bend his head to look at her and softly remove her both hands from her face where she opened her eyes slowly and looked in his eyes with shy smile...

 **Seene Se Lag Jaa Tu**

 **Balkhake Meri Jana**

He was just looking at her and admiring her beautiful blushing face, just looking at each other, silence was there but their eyes speaking volumes of love...

 **Ghumsum Sa Hai Gupchup Sa Hai**

They were standing in the middle of the hall, close to each other, they were completely lost in each other eyes, in each others arms...

 **Madhosh Hai Khamosh Hai**

The hall was looking beautiful with those lights which was coming from diya's and lights, cool yet soft breze was playing in that hall, the whole atmosphere turned romantic which was created by them...

 **Ye Sama,**

 **Han Ye Sama Kuchh Aur Hai**

Tarika found his constant gaze on her, his eyes deeply looking at her, she was feeling weak to resist his gaze so she slowly remove his hand from her waist and turned her face with blushing smile...

 **Chaand Chhupa Baadal Mein**

 **Sharma Ke Meri Jana**

Tarika was about to move away from him but stopped suddenly that she felt her dupatta was stuck with something, she though it's Abhijeet but as she turned her face to see what it got stuck with as she thought..

 **Seene Se Lag Jaa Tu**

 **Balkhake Meri Jana**

She found Abhijeet who was showing her his hand with miscevious smile cause it was stucked with his sherwani's sleves, she thought it was him but still he was not cause it was stuck with his sherwani he didnt held it, she was shy, she again slowly moved closed to him and tried to slacken her duppatta but then her bangles got stuck with his sherwani, Abhijeet again smiled mischievously and smirking at her, Tarika was feeling little embarrassed and nervous, She blushed scarlet and with a haste she pulled her hand and holding her dupatta and turned...

 **Nazdikiyaan Badh Jaane De,**

 **Arre Nahi Baba Nahi, Abhi Nahi Nahi Nahi**

But this time Abhijeet held her hand with " Tarika " she turned towards him with smile where Abhijeet while looking in her eyes told in soft deep tone with " tumhari bahot tarref karne ka man kar raha hai bas jee karta hai aise hi tumhe dekhta rahoon "

Tarika smiled beautifully at him and remove her hand from his grip while moving back from him while locking her hands behind, replied him with mischevious smile " toh phir dekho "

 **Ye Dooriya Mit Janede,**

 **Arre Nahi Baba Nahi, Abhi Nahi Nahi Nahi**

Abhijeet looked at her who was slowly moving back from him, he asked her in restless tone " toh phir dur kyun ja rahi ho "

 **Door Se Hi Tum Ji Bhar Ke Dekho,**

Tarika who was reached at near glass window while resting her back on wall replied him in naughty smiley tone " kyun jab pas rahungi tab hi dekhoge aur tarref karoge dur se dekh kar nhi kar sakte aap "

 **Tum Hi Kaho Kaise Door Se Dekhu**

Abhijeet smiled at her and again nodded his head in no with " nhi kar sakta aap hi bata dijiye kaise karte hai "

Tarika with smile just forward her hand towards him to say come close to her, he looked at her hand and in extreame happiness moved towards her slowly and stopped in front of her looking at her...she turned towards window and just pointed towards sky and again turned towards him, he looked at her direction confusingly but got nothing so he looked at her with questinoning eyes who told him in soft tone " jaise har roz chand aur taro'n ko dekhte ho "

 **Chand Ko Jaise Dekhta Chakor Hai**

Tarika softly kissed on his cheek with " dur se hi " and she quicklly ran towads stairs in the direction of terrace while holding her lehnga where Abhijeet came out from the shock after hearing her anklet's and bangle's sound which was roaming in that silent romantic atmosphere when she was running away from him...

 **Aye Ghumsum Sa Hai Gupchup Saa Hai,**

She stopped in the middle of stairs and looked at him while laughing where Abhijeet who was standing beliwerdly looked up at her who was laughing at him, he instantly ran towards her with " Tarikaaaa "

 **Madhosha Hai, Khamosha Hai**

Where Tarika again ran from there while laughing after looking at Abhijeet who was coming towards her " Tarika ruko " ..she stopped on terrace while panting near small boundary wall while placing her both hands on it...

 **Ye Sama Ha Ye Sama Kuchh Aur Hai**

Abhijeet reached on terrace while running with " arey ruko yaar gir jaogi subah se kuch khaya piya nhi tum..." with this he stopped and again got surprised cause the terrace also decorated beautifully where on the table some things were present related to Pooja, it was really beautiful night, the stars shining in the sky spreading it's soft mesmerising light all around where moon still hiding behind clouds...

 **Ho Ho Ho...**

 **Chaand Chhupa Baadal Mein**

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was standing looking at the sky and beautiful environment around her home which was surrounded by beautiful colourful lightening, Tarika turned towards him with smile after hearing his voice and foot steps, he looked at Tarika with praising smile and moved towards her with smile where Tarika again turned while blushing smile...

 **Sharma Ke Jane Jana**

Abhijeet looked at her with smile who was standing facing back to him, he slowly moved close to her and stopped behind her and slowly wrapped his both around her while placing his both hands on her stomach where she closed her eyes when she felt his soft hand's touch on her bare stomach...

 **Seene Se Lag Jaa Tu**

 **Balkhake Meri Jana**

Abhijeet whispered in her ear while hugging her " lagta hai aaj sach mai chand aap se sharma gaya hai (looking towards sky) isiliye abhi tak nhi aaya "

 **Aaja Re Aaja Re Chanda**

 **Ke Jab Tak Tu Naa Aayega**

Tarika smiled at this while looking at sky and remeber his words when first time he admired her, her beauty " aap ko dekh ke toh chaand bhi sharma jaye " and the coincidently on that day too she was in red colour dress...

 **Sajana Ke Chere Toh Dekhne**

 **Yeh Man Tarsa Jayega**

Tarika turned herself in his arms and wrapped her both around his neck where Abhijeet told her rubbing his nose with her " ya phir lagta hai aaj aap sharma jayegi chand ko dekh kar "

 **Naa Naa Chanda Tu Nahi Aana**

 **Tujo Aaya Toh**

With this she blushed and was turned away with shy smile looking towards beautiful sky...

 **Sanam Sharma Ke Kahi Chala Jaye Naa**

Abhijeet stood beside her while placing his both hands on railing wall and turned towards with smile and asked her in soft caring tone " Tarika (she turned towards him) subah se tumne kuch khaya nhi aur pani tak nhi piya, tumhe bhook nhi lagi kya ? "

 **Aaja Re Aaja Re Chanda**

 **Tu Lakh Duwaye Payega**

Tarika replied in kiddish tone " bahot bhook lagi hai "

Abhijeet chuckled at this where she felt little embrass, he moved closed to her and stood behind her while placing his both hand's on railing's wall and whispered in ear from behind with " lekin aap ka chaand toh aaj aane se raha "

 **Naa Naa Chanda Tu Nahi Aana,**

 **Varna Sanam Chala Jayega**

Tarika looked at him with shy smile while turning towards him who was standing so close to her with smile, she lightly pushed him while placing her both hands on his chest and moved away from him with blushing smile...

 **Aanchal Mein Tu Chup Jane De,**

 **Arre Nahi Baba Nahi, Abhi Nahi Nahi Nahi**

As Tarika turned her dhupatta swayed through Abhijeet's face, he inhaled her scent and about to fell but conrolled himself while holding her dupatta...

 **Julfo Mein Tu Kho Jane De,**

 **Arre Nahi Baba Nahi, Abhi Nahi Nahi Nahi**

Tarika stopped at this where Abhijeet slowly moved towards her while holding her dupatta and wrapped her both around her and hugged her from behind...

 **Pyar Toh Nam Hai Sabra Kaa Humdam,**

Abhijeet softly brushed his lips on her neck and back while holding her close to him and whispered managing his seductive tone " Tarika tumse dur nhi raha ja raha "

 **Wohi Bhala Bolo Kaise Kare Ham**

Where she closed her eyes at his touch and just whispered his name " Abhijeet " to stop his antics which making her feel weak...

 **Sawan Ki Rah Jaise Dekhe Mor Hai,**

Where Abhijeet felt her irresistble, nervous whisper and removed his hands which was on her waist and took back step...

 **Aey Rehne Bhi Do, Jane Bhi Do,**

Tarika opened her eyes and looked at him with small smile who was looking at her with calm smile...

 **Ab Chhodo Na, Muha Modo Na**

They really understand each other, each other feelings without uttering a single word...

 **Ye Sama Ha Ye Sama Kucha Aur Hai**

Abhijeet's smile widened, he stepped towards her who was looking lost, he placed his hands on her shoulder where she was still looking in his eyes...

 **Aaya Re Aaya Chanda**

 **Ab Har Khwahish Puri Hogi**

Abhijeet turned her towards sky and told her while pointing towards moon with " aap ka chaand nikal aaya Tarika ji "

 **Chandni Raat Mein Har Sajani**

 **Apne Sajana Ko Dekhegi**

Tarika looked at moon with bright smile which was slowly came out behind clouds spreading it's moonlight, the most beautiful night...at the same time she heard the voice of some ladies " Chand nikal aaya, Chand nikal aaya "

 **Aaya Re Aaya Chanda**

 **Ab Har Khwahish Puri Hogi**

She looked at the moon and turned towards him with smile who was looking her happy, shy face with his own bright smile, the surrounding was lovely, wife were seeing their moon from the chalni and then to their hubbies and each husband was making her wife drink water thus breaking there fast successfully...

 **Chandni Raat Mein Har Sajani**

 **Apne Sajana Ko Dekhegi**

They both were looking at this scene from there and then looked at each other with meaningful smile, she immediately ran towards table where all the things were present related to Pooja where Abhijeet smiled seeing her like this, her excitment...

 **Aaya Re Aaya Chanda**

 **Ab Har Khwahish Puri Hogi**

Tarika picked up the Pooja's Thali and turned and moved towards Abhijeet with smile who was just looking at her, she stood in front of him with shy smile at his smiley look on her, she took chalni and gave a look to Moon through that and then to Abhijit who was looking at her with wide smile without blinking...

 **Chandni Rat Mein Har Sajani**

 **Apne Sajana Ko Dekhegi**

Tarika was very happy seeing him first after the moon, before this she had kept this fast but this was the special fast for her cause this time he is with her to break her fast, a very special fast which she had kept for the safety of her love, for thanking God to keep him safe and sound and praying God to always keep him safe always...

Tarika asked him in soft tone who was capturing her every moment in his heart " aise kyun dekh rahe ho "

Where Abhijeet replied in happy tone " arey aap apne chand ko dekhiye hum aapne chand dekh rahe hai "

Tarika blushed and her fairy cheeks turned crimson red, she placed that chalni on table where Abhijeet made her drink water and then fed the sweet which was present in that thali and asked her with caring tone " feeling better "

Tarika just nodded in yes where this time naughy thought came in her mind after doing his aarti and all the things, she kept this thali on table and moved towards Abhijeet and bend down to touch his feet where Abhijeet instantly took a back step in shock before she would touch his feet with " arey kya kar rahi ho yaar "

Tarika knew he hates these kind of things but replied with innocent face " kya kar rahi ho matlab (again moving towards him to touch his feet where he again stepped back) achhi honewali patni ka farz nibha rahi hoon "

Abhijet replied raising his eyebrow " achha ! (in mischevious tone moving close to her asked with) main achhe honewale pati ka farz nibhau "

This time Tarika stepped back in uncomfortable and nervousness God this man never going to win other not even in kidding...

* * *

 **A/N** : How's it :) one chap is remaining do review who r reading it cause your reviews encourges wtiter to write more beautifully :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thanks for u all for your loving support through reviews here is the update do listen song :)

 **Guest, Guest, Guest, Samir, Taru, Kanha, Somya, Lavii, Omm, Maya, Sonu, Banti, Guest, prerna, Kumar, X, Guest, Ria, Mr. Bindas , aditi** : Thanks for review :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : aur nhi toh kya yaar really I was waiting for your review :( u know na appreciation encourage to write but when readers read 4k words story n type only 4 letter's word 'Nice' u know na how it feels, aisa lagta hai phir kabhi itna long os ya chap likhna hi nhi chahiye :/ Only few reviewers like u appreciate through their review so mere encouragement k liye aap k review ka wait karna toh banta hai na ;) hey dont be sorry for late review yaar infact thanks for that u review separately on both chaps ^_^ thanks for liking this scene, 'Dur se tarif nahi kar sakte.' & each and every sentence.

 **Preet** : hey as your wish I used this song 'lal dupatta' ;) now do tell me through your review that AbhiRika came in front of u or not hehe ^_^ coz song download kar k 10-12 times sun k phir likha hai coz without listening u cant feel it or cant write too atleast not me :) do tell me it was as per ur expectation or not ;) thanks for liking songs :) thanks for this 'your efforts to make it more beautiful'

 **Piya** : Thanks for liking 'teasing scene of Abhi' & 'aachi patni and then Abhi's tease regarding aacha pati' ^_^ yes their teasing for each other indeed always cute part ^_^ vo toh hai yaar 'no one can win against him in teasing' ;)

 **mystical** : I think aap ne do bar review kiya tha par ek hi chap pe isliye ek hi review show hua btw glad to know that u become love story lover reading my stories ^_^

 **Let's Imagine** : Thanks for liking this scene "Arey ap apne chand ko dekhiye, hum apne chand ko dekh rahe hai!" Meri bhi fav line hai ;) right No one can win with Abhijeet in flirting. Chill yaar I was talking about Tarika believe in it or not, not about vrat's importance ;)

* * *

 **On Terrace...**

Abhijet replied raising his eyebrow " achha ! (in mischievous tone moving close to her asked with) main achhe honewale pati ka farz nibhau "

This time Tarika stepped back in uncomfortable and nervousness God this man never going to win other not even in kidding not in teasing...

They were on the terrace, the whole atmosphere was beautiful, cool, romantic surrounded by colourful lightning, the night sky was seeming too much beautiful than always at that late night, the twinkling stars and the beautiful moon spreading it's soft sparking light on their like blessing...

Where soft yet cool air was blowing making their hairs fly in air, her curly hairs tickling her soft cheeks where his hairs slightly falling on his forehead, he looked at her with naughty smile where her red colour dupatta slightly swaying through air...

 **Laal Dupatta...**

 **Laal Dupatta Ud Gaya Re Bairi Hawa Ke Jhonke Se**

 **Laal Dupatta Ud Gaya Re Bairi Hawa Ke Jhonke Se**

Abhijeet slowly was moving close to her with mischievous eyes where Tarika was moving back in nervousness at his every step close towards her with " Abhi...Abhijeet tu...tum "

 **Mujhko Piya Ne Dekh Liya Haai Re Dhoke Se**

But still he was moving towards her slowly neglecting her half heartily resistance where she again took few more steps away from him, each of his steps made Tarika's heart to pound harder and faster...

 **Manaake Mujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar**

 **Meri Jaan Lega Voh**

At last Tarika stopped at that railings wall where Abhijeet stood infront of her with his charming mischievous smile looking in her eyes which were making her blush lightly, he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned close to her with smile where she moved back from him with him shy smile, he softly kissed on her soft cheek when she surrended and looked at her beautiful face standing so close to her...

 **Manaake Mujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar**

 **Meri Jaan Lega Voh**

Tarika closed her eyes at his soft lip touch on her cheek where again she felt his soft lips on her other soft cheek, she slowly opened her shy smiley eyes and looked in his eyes which were full of pure love, his eyes expressing everything to her, he again moved close to her face with smile to kiss on her lips but before he would kiss her, she placed her both hands on his chest to stop him while looking in his eyes with blushing smile, she lightly pushed him and immediately ran from there with shy smile where her duppatta again swayed through his face slowly due to strong wind...

 **Laal Dupatta**

 **Arre Laal Dupatta Ud Gaya Re Tera Hawa Ke Jhonke Se**

He again inhaled her scent, her fragrance which made him to close his eyes where her dupatta was still on his face and before it would fall from his face he held it softly...

 **Laal Dupatta Ud Gaya Re Tera Hawa Ke Jhonke Se**

Taika stopped with shy smile, her heart was beating fast when she felt pull, she turned while holding her one end dupatta and looked at him and felt little embrass when find she was standing without her dupatta...

 **Tujhko Piya Ne Dekh Liya Haai Re Dhoke Se**

Abhijeet looked at her with his ever romantic smile who was holding one end of her dupatta, he moved towards her slowly while holding it where she looked down in shyness cluching her lehnga...

 **Manaake Tujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Apni Jaan Dega Voh**

Abhijeet stopped in front of her holding it, he was just looking at her blushing face where she was looking down, she looks so beautiful when her eyes looked down in shyness...

 **Manaake Tujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Apni Jaan Dega Voh**

A cold shiver ran down to her spine when she find him so close to her, her heart was beating fast and she was shivering due to cold breeze and his warm closeness, Abhijeet delicately wrapped her dupatta while moving around her and looking at her who was standing there silently while closing her eyes, her heart beating fast she could feel his constant gaze on her...

 **Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

 **Hey Hey Hey Hey, La La La La La**

Abhijeet came in front of her and pulled her long dupatta's small part over her head like in bride way indeed she was looking like a new bride to him in that red colour dress, her beautiful face was glowing in that soft mesmerising light of moon and stars...

 **Laakh Chhupaaye Baithi Thi Main Apne Chaand Se Chehre Ko**

Abhijeet softly put his hand on her bare waist and pulled her close to him where she flinched at his gentle touch, a soft breeze blowed and her duppatta which was over her head smoothly slide down falling on her both shoulder...

 **Ek Pal Mein Hi Tod Diya Bairan Hawa Ne Pehre Ko**

Abhijeet held up her chin and meet his eyes with her who was looking at him with her blushing smile and again looked down in shyness, he could not hold on himself seeing her so much beautiful under the moonlight, he softly kissed on her forehead where she closed her eyes in soothing smile, he smiled and softly kissed on her both eyes one after the another, his ever soft, gentle touches making her more beautiful, seems his every touch enhancing her more beautifully, seems his magical touch was reflecting through her face more beautifully...

 **Ho, Tere Chehre Ka Jaana Kuch Aisa Jaadu Chhaa Gaya**

Tarika opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with smile who was really lost in her beauty but didnt knew unintentially he looked behind her towards the beautiful sky where moon was halfly hiding itself behind clouds, seems moon also was shy seeing them together like this, in this way, seeing her beauty, her beautiful face, moon was also hiding itself behind clouds...

 **Mere Chaand Ko Dekhkar Chaand Bhi Sharma Gaya**

Abhijeet smiled beautifully where Tarika looked at him with liitle confused face, he made her turn while putting his hands on her both shoulder and slipped his hands on her bare stomach to hug her tightly where she was hardly controlling her heavy breath at his touches, he whispered in her ear with " dekha aap ka chaand sharma bhi gaya (while kissing on her soft cheek) mere chaand ko dekh kar "

 **Mujhe Sharm Si Aaye, Haai Tauba**

Now Tarika got his meaning behind that smile and shy smile appear on her face too, she chuckled lightly at his compliment really sometimes the rough and tough cop turned so kiddish and innocent but she really loves him in any way, she looked towards him still being in his arms who was smiling at her beautifully, he tapped her head with his lightly where she again turn while blushing to look at moon where Abhijeet softly kissed on her shoulder...

 **O Mera Dil Ghabraaye Haai Tauba**

Really only he could praise her like this, in this different and special and in unique way which made her blush awfully and beautifully, which made her heart-beat becomes faster than usual in scare but in good way, which made her face turned crimson red, which made her feel more beautiful and special...

 **Arre Aa Baahon Mein Chook Na Jaaye Aise Mauke Se**

Abhijeet turned her and hold one end of her dupatta which was still wrapped around her, he looked in her eyes where she was looking at him with small smile, he again removed her dupatta while moving around her and stood in front of her and again wrapped her from front side in her usual style...

 **Tujhko Piya Ne Dekh Liya Haai Re Dhoke Se**

Tarika with smile just hugged him while locking her arms around his neck tightly, he softly kissed on her neck which cause her shiver badly and that lead to hug him tightly...

 **Manaake Tujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Apni Jaan Dega Voh**

His hands which was on her hip smoothly reached up to her back while kissing on her neck smoothly where she flinched very badly at his soft lip touches, her hands which was on his neck softly moved in his shiny black hairs and her long fingers cluched his hairs softly...

 **Manaake Mujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Meri Jaan Lega Voh**

Abhijeet separated himself from her to look at her blushing face and again she placed her both hands on her face in extreme shyness...

 **Haai Maheka Maheka Yeh Sama Kehne Laga Aa Pyaar Kar**

He smiled and removed her hands from her face while holding her wrists softly, he pulled her close to him lightly while holding her from waist...

 **Mere Sone Yaar Tu Dilbar Se Ikraar Kar**

Abhijeet placed his one hand on her soft cheek where his other hand still holding her from waist firmly, he moved his face close to her face where she was also moving towards him like magnet, they were so close to each other, they could feel each others warm breath on their faces in that cold environment...

 **Ho, Tere Pyaar Ki Khushboo Meri Saanson Mein Sama Gayi**

Abhijeet just leaned close to her lips where her eyes automatically gets closed, he lightly touched his lips with her soft lips where she put her both hands on his chest and cluched on his sherwani tightly, he left her lips and moved back little with smile where her hands automatically leave his sherwani, she was standing still closing her eyes where he was stepping back from her looking at her beautiful face with smile...

 **Le Sajna Sab Chhod Main Tere Peechhe Peechhe Aa Gayi**

Tarika opened her eyes when she didnt feel him close to her, she looked at Abhijeet who was standing few steps away from her while crossing his arms on chest and just looking at her with smile, she smiled shyly and quickly ran towards him who just turn his back to her with smile, she hugged him from behind while resting her cheek on his back and placing her both hands on his chest...

 **Tujhe Pyaar Ho Gaya, Haai Tauba**

He smiled at this and placed his hands on her both hands and made her stand infront of him who immediately hugged him while wrapping her around his neck tightly with whisper " I really love you "

 **Ikraar Ho Gaya, Haai Tauba**

Abhijeet just smiled at her after listening this while resting his chin on her shoulder, he too hugged her while wrapping all her in his arms like he wanted to secure her, to hide her in his arms from the rest of world, she slowly separate herself from him, her arms still locking behind his neck lightly where his hands placed on her tiny bare waist...

 **Arre Ab To Roke Na Rukoon Main Kisi Ke Roke Se**

Tarika looked in his eyes which were deeply looking at her with love, she smiled and moved her face slowly close to him and kissed on his left cheek softly where he just closed his eyes to feel this moment, to feel her soft lip's touch on his cheek, she smiled at his innocent face, at his innocent look where his eyes were closed, really indeed he was looking so cute like this, she softly kissed on his right cheek with smile where he gripped on her waist, she softly kissed on his forehead, on his both eyes, on his nose, below his lips, at her every soft and deep kiss, his smile widening and looking at him like this her too...

 **Mujhko Piya Ne Dekh Liya Haai Re Dhoke Se**

Tarika smiled at his cute antics and moved her lips close to his lips, there distance was negligible but still their lips didnt touched, she was just admiring his face with her beautiful smile where he was feeling her gaze on him with his closing eyes and smiled, she smiled naughtily and put her index finger on his face and smoothly moving her finger from his forehead to cheek, on his jaw line where he was feeling ticlish at her delicate finger's touch, he was strugling to open his eyes but didnt, he knew that if he opened his eyes she will move back which he dont want where she was feeling his unkonwn uneasiness with her naughty smile, she placed her one hand on his collar bone and other still wrapping around his neck, she moved her face close to him and lightly touched her lips with his lips and at the same time he opened his eyes to look at her when he felt her lips on his...

 **Manaake Mujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Meri Jaan Lega Voh**

As soon as he opened his naughty eyes, she looked in his eyes with shock and moved back with extreme blush where he was standing with naughty smile, he knew that his opened eyes made her to move back and blush, he didnt want to open his eyes but his heart wanted to watch her blushing angel, her beautiful face when she loved to love him, she turned with blushing smile...

 **Manaake Tujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Apni Jaan Dega Voh**

Abhijeet smiled and put his both hands on her shoulder and moved down feeling her every inch of her arms, hold her hands and placed on her stomach and hugged her from behind and whispered while nuzzling her ear with soft heavy tone " hey.., kya hua ? "

 **Laal Dupatta Ud Gaya Re Bairi Hawa Ke Jhonke Se**

Tarika mumbled with beautiful smile nodding her head with shy " kuch nhi "

 **Hoye, Laal Dupatta Ud Gaya Re Tera Hawa Ke Jhonke Se**

Abhijeet replied with soft kiss on her neck " achha ! abhi toh bahot pyar aa raha tha aap ko hum par "

 **Tujhko Piya Ne Dekh Liya Haai Re Dhoke Se**

Tarika while turning in his arms replied with smiley tone " vo toh hamesha hi aata hai "

 **Manaake Mujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Meri Jaan Lega Voh**

Abhijeet with smile just uttered with smirk " achha ! "

 **Manaake Tujhe Dil Dega Voh, Magar Apni Jaan Dega Voh**

Tarika just nodded her head innocently in yes with " hmm "

At this both laughed and Abhijeet hold her while placing his one hand on her back and other under her knees and picked up her in his arms with smile...

* * *

 **A/N** : How's it friends ;) ye chap bilkul bhi socha nhi tha I mean ye tha hi nhi is story mai but of course song ka kamal hai which someone suggested to me and I write n add it, so ye 3 shot may be 4-5 tak ja sakta hai, wanna read na so do your encouraging reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I'm here with the update, do listen song ^_^

 **Angelbetu** : will update soon "Mai phir b tumko chahungi", I have to update my other fics too na :)

 **aditi, Somya, Taru, Guest, Kumar, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kamal, Sonu, ApurwaJ** : Thanks for review :)

 **KamiKaze Knight** : So Tarika should behave bold sometimes to surprise Abhi well u'll get in this chap but not that much too ;) Thanks for this "Very beautifully written" ^_^ my vocabulary not so good yaar, aap share karna PM se hehe ;) *smirk* married Abhirika? Hmm, wedding night? ;) haha ;) u know what this same thought came in my mind too that I'll write in this story or may be sequal "Hum Aapke Hai" what say ;) but very next moment this thought vanished cause the way i'll write may be u all will dispoint coz as u used to say, I'll also say "it's not my field to work" hehe ;) but yeah if all would love to read in my way then definitely will write ^_^

 **Rhia Dubey** : about PM, go to my profile u'll get written "PM" click on that write messege n send :) kamal hai yaar meri stories itni achi hoti hai ki Nice hi milta hai :(

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour** : Thanks for this "ohmy! I loved this story ! It is so so so damn cutteee "

 **Sanu** : dont know when I will update "Flirt or love" :(

 **Preet** : My pleasure dear, I know how it feels when some1 fulfill your wish, meri bhi kisine thi pehli bar ff pe, meri fav duo writer my 'Duo MRF Dii' dont know kaha gayb ho gai hai, bahot sari wishes pending hai meri unke pas hehe ;) Thank u so much for this "I'm saying it again it's just all your efforts which makes abhirika os and stories more sweety and beautiful, you had written it more beautifuly, you had described every single line of this song"

 **piya** : Glad to know that u like Abhi's teasing n Tarika's shyness and my perfect song selection for the situation hehe ;)

 **AnyThingForAbhi** : oops! bold chap on AbhiRika and Me? I cant, Sorry to u and those some of other reviewers also who wants to read a bold chapter on AbhiRika by me.

 **Jayaabhi** : Thanks for this yaar "Hey sweetheart" hehe ;) Oh so u made some time for review on this chap, very thank u for this :) Glad to know that u liked the scene where Abhi says that "the moon too felt shy after watching his love of life and also hiding behind the clouds due to shyness."

* * *

Tarika just nodded her head innocently in yes with " hmm "

At this both laughed and Abhijeet hold her while placing his one hand on her back and other under her knees and picked up her in his arms with smile and moved towards stairs, she wrapped her arms around his neck where her dress dropping like curtain and swaying on stairs when he was going downstair with Tarika in his arms...

Abhijeet while going downstair asked looking at her with smile " toh madam bhook lagi hai ya nhi (teasingly) ya phir hamare pyar se pet bhar gaya aap ka "

Tarika replied " tumhare pyar se ek bar mera pet bhar jayega (naughtily) lekin mera dil nhi "

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow at her meaning behind words but didnt said anything where she smiled, he made her stand properly on floor and while pulling her close to him asked " toh phir bataiye kis hotel mai jana pasand karengi aap "

Tarika replied putting his hands around his neck " uski ko jarurat nhi hai "

Abhijeet asked " kyun ? "

Tarika patting his cheek " kyunki maine ghar pe hi khana bana liya hai "

Abhijeet with bright face " Great ! (complaining) par kyun yaar hum bahar jate na "

Tarika with smile in loving tone " kyunki main khud tumhare liye especially tumhare liye khana banana chahti thi "

 **Tum ho toh lagta hai main hoon**

Tarika in smile told him " tum fresh hoke aa jao aur baitho, main leke aati hoon "

 **Na ho toh lagta hai kyun hoon**

Abhijeet silently asked " main kuch madat karu "

 **Tum ho toh udta hai mann ye**

Tarika with smile " it's ok " and she moved towards kitchen leaving smiling Abhijeet behind who was thinking that her love for him just beyond his imagination, unmatchable...

 **Na ho toh thehra sa hai kyun**

Both sat on the chairs beside each other after freshning up where the delicious food was present on the dining table, Tarika served the food to Abhijeet and herself where Abhijeet just dreamily looking at her with beautiful smile, it's like the beautiful dream for him, the way she was already started behaving like a lovely wife which was giving him great sooth and happiness, he never thought that he would live this sweetest dream ever...

 **Ho sake toh rehna tum saath mere**

Tarika after serving the food looked at him who was looking at her, she smiled and called him " Abhijeet "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

Abhijeet came out from his dreamland with slight jerk and smiled at her and asked in chhearing tone while placing his elbows on table and looking at the various delicious food " hmmm kaha se shuru karu, samjh nhi aa raha "

 **Zindagi bhar rehna tum saath mere**

Tarika while nodding her head, pick up the small bowl of his favourite sweet dish 'Gajar ka halwa' and forward while taking in the spoon " yaha se shuru karo, tumhara favourite Gajar ka halwa "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

He happily opened his mouth to gulp it and praised her with " mmm yum...yummy...yo...you know...its "

 **Saath mere.. o..**

Tarika replied dispointly " Abhijeet pehle khalo phir bat karna "

 **Saath mere.. saath mere..**

Abhijeet after gulping it wholly replied " sach mai bahot tasty hai (she smiled at his childish talk and behaviour) you know pehle sirf achha lagta tha par jab tumne pehli bar banaya tha na mere liye (shy yet beautiful smile appear on her face remembering) tab se mera favourite sweet dish ho gaya hai "

Abhijeet also forward towards her who happily ate it, like this their dinner got over with small chit-chat and continuously praising of Abhijeet about Tarika's cooking skill...

 **Taare saare bechaare neend se haare**

Tarika came out from the kitchen after cleaning all where Abhijeet was standing there in hall, they looked at each other and again looked here and there while feeling awkward cause now he have to leave for the which task he had came there has been over and this thing making them feel uncomfortable in that unwanted silence, they were not knowing what to say...

 **Magar humko aur tumko sona hai kyun**

Abhijeet while breaking the silence told her " Tarika (she looked at him) mai...main chalta hoon "

 **Kahin bhi tum na jaao**

Tarika silently asked him looking down who was about to leave " tu..tum aa..aaj yahi pe ru...ruk nhi sakte "

 **Yahin pe hi ruk jaao**

Abhijeet smiled at her nodding his head and moved towards her with slow steps, he stopped in front of her and asked her in soft tone looking at her who was still looking down and playing with her fingers in nervousness " aap chahti hai ki main yaha ruku "

 **Tumhe jaane ki jaldi itni hai kyun**

Tarika looked up at him and nodded her head in yes with smile, he looked at her excite, bright smile and felt that he cant hurt her, he just cant, he wanted to give her every happiness that he could give if he's staying brought smile on her face then he can do that and right now atleast he can give her happiness while staying with her so he told her happily " theek hai par... "

 **Ho sake toh jagna tum saath mere**

But before he would complete his sentence she flung her arms around his neck tightly, she hugged him tightly, so tightly that Abhijeet felt that she desperately wanted to feel herself in him...he felt her unwanted tears on his shoulder indeed it was her happiness and her sensitive nature towards him which always and now was flowing from her eyes...

 **Bin tere na kat'te din raat mere**

Abhijeet while rubbing her back in smile called " Tarika (she looked up where he wiped her tears and told while braking her teary trance in happy tone) meri ek shart hai "

 **Zindagi bhar rehna tum saath mere**

Tarika looked at him confusingly where he said while picking up her in his arms " agar tum so'ogi aur ro'ogi nhi kyunki aaj raat bhar main sirf tumse bate karna chahta hoon bahot dino bad mujhe aisa mauka mila hai jise mai khona nhi chahta (naughtily told while moving towards her bedroom) waise mujhe achha lagta hai jab tum roti ho "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

Tarika in shock tone " kya ? "

 **Saath mere.. o..**

Abhijeet replied calmly " arey galat mat samjho yaar (he stopped and told while looking in her eyes) tumhe pata hai jab tum mere liye roti ho na tumhari ye aankhe bahot pyari lagti hai, jab ye rote rote has deti hai tab sirf tumhara pyar najar aata hai mere liye in aankho mai "

 **Saath mere haa.. saath mere..**

Abhijeet smiled at her who was looking at him like a trance, he moved inside her bedroom after opening the door with his foot, made her seat on bed and he himself moved to close the door and came towards her...

 **In Tarika's Room...**

He glanced at her bedroom which was shade of white, clean, decent, calm in short beautiful which give him sooth, he told while seating beside her on cozy bed while picking up the pillow and placing it on his lap where his one leg on the bed and other dangling down " waise aap ka room kafi achha hai "

Tarika just mumbled " thanks " and sat properly while resting her back on bed crown with pillow on her lap...

Abhijeet while resting his back comfortably asked " Tarika, kab se tumhe ek bat pochna chahta hoon, tum ye vrat-vat pe vishwas nhi karti na, toh phir ye vrat kyun rakha ? "

Tarika while folding her legs and resting her elbows on pillow and placing her palms on cheeks replied with smile looking at him " aur aap ko kisne kaha hai ye ? "

Abhijeet replied casually " arey isme batane wali kya bat hai, tumhe kabhi in sab ki bate karte suna hi nahi aur nahi aisa kuch karte dekha hai aur ek doctor bhi toh ho tum, you know..."

Tarika replied dispointly while again seating comfortably " doctor hoon toh kya hua, hum mai feelings-emotions nhi hota kya (with smile) waise bhi ye vishwas ki bate hai (looking at him lovingly and dreamily where he was silently listening her with smile) pyar mai bahot takat hoti hai Abhijeet, ye sab kehne k liye nhi keh rahi hoon sach main hoti hai, ye pyar na bahot ajeeb hota hai par bahot pyara bhi hota hai jo aap ko kuch bhi karne k liye, kisi bhi had tak jane ke liye, kisi bhi bat vishwas karne ke liye majboor kar deta hai, pyar mai dil kuch bhi karke apni bat manva hi leta hai phir vo sahi ya galat, achha ya bura ye nhi dekhta "

 **Ho sake toh rehna tum saath mere**

Abhijeet smiled at her answer and though somewhere she is right too, he remembered when she was praying for him when he went in that van which got blast in front of her " **mujhe kya hoga jab tak tumhari duaye mere sath hai** "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

When she went in that horrible jungle just to save him and herself became a victim of dangerous drug " **sorry Tarika** "

 **Zindagi bhar rehna tum saath mere**

When she took bullet near her heart when she was helping in case to save him and he was hell scared at that time outside the hospital room, he was almost crying for her and he said to his buddy that he could not live without her " **nhi...main koi aisi aadat nhi dalunga** " cause now she has became his 'aadat'

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

Abhijeet asked her in soft tone looking towards her " Tarika, tumhe nhi lagta tum kuch jyada hi pyar karti ho mujhse "

 **Ho sake toh rehna tum saath mere**

Tarika replied sweetly " bilkul nhi, ulta mujhe ye lagta hai ki tum mujhse jyada pyar karte ho "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

Abhijeet with sad dispoint smile " mera majak uda rahi ho "

 **Zindagi bhar rehna tum saath mere**

Her smile instantly got vanished at his simple line, she knew why he said this, it's true that he hardly confess his feeling, his emotions, his pain, his love to anyone cause it's his unique and special way to describe his feelings from his ever expressive eyes, it always define his unsaid concern, care, pain, love and she knew that whenever she looked in his deep and dark eyes in which she always found the flood of love oozes from his eyes for her...

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

When he was madly searching her in jungle when she was kidnapped, his voice choked, his all energy was drained when he saw her blood on steering wheel " **khoon...kuch hua hai Tarika ko, khoon hai yaha pe** "

 **Ho sake toh rehna tum saath mere**

When he told her in worried tone " **tumhe pata hai main kitna...(correcting himself) hum hum kitna pareshaan ho gaye the** "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

His every single emotion expressed only by his eyes, his language of eyes and only few people could be able to understand that and she is in one of them...

 **Zindagi bhar rehna tum saath mere**

Tarika turned and shifted towards him bit and replied in little teary tone while placing her hands on his hands " main majak nhi uda rahi thi (tightening her grip on his hands) mujhe pata hai (looking in his brown glistening eyes) main janti hoon, tumhari aankho mai dekh sakti hoon, mehsoos kar sakti hoon ki tum mujhse kiyna pyar karte ho (heavy tone) kis had tak pyar karte ho (her voice choked) ise tumhe kehne ki ya jatane ki jarurat nhi hai "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

She is so understanding, adorable, sweet-heart, a pure soul, he just moved his face away after looking in her eyes which were full of love only for him that he felt he dont deserve it, Tarika made him to look at her with " Abhijeet " she wiped his tears which about to slip from his corner of eyes and placed her hand on his cheek lovingly who held her hand and softly kissed on her palm and said with wet tone " I really love you so much "

Like he was trying to pour his all love in that single line, he looked at her with tears after confessing, after saying this three magical words to her for which she was desperately waiting from so long, right now or not in their relation it dosent matter cause their relation is not because of these words, it's because of their pure love, feelings, emotions, care, concern and respect for each other but he knew that these simple words can brought satisfying smile on her face, he knew she just wanted to hear from him for one time, his teary charming smile brought a teary beautiful smile on her face...

Abhijeet in trembling voice asked looking at her " kuch mangu tumse ? (she nodded in yes) dogi ? (she again nodded in yes with tears where he told in teary tone) yunhi jindagibhar mere sath rehna (in almost choked voice) hum...humesha mera sath dena pleasssee "

 **Apne dil mein bana ke dhadkan mujhko**

Tarika with assuring smile just spread her arms to took him inside her ever loving hug where he slowly moved forward while saying " main tumhare bina bilkul adhura hoon Tarika " and he placed his head on her chest where she wrapped him by her arms while crassing his hairs and rubbing his back said softly with teary tone " main bhi toh tumhare bina nhi reh sakti " where he hugged her more tightly...

 **Tumhe rakhna hi hoga, darte ho kyun**

After sometime he separate himself from her soothing, assuring hug and looked up at her who softly kissed on his forehead, he moved back on his previous place where she stood up after satisfying from her side that now he is ok...

Abhijeet asked " kaha ja rahi ho "

Tarika replied " bas do minute mai aai change karke "

Abhijeet while holding her hand told like a kid looking at her " mat karo na, tum sach is dress mai bahot khubsurat lag rahi ho "

 **Paagalpan ki hadein todo na aake**

Tarika replied while removing her hand smoothly " achha thik hai nhi karti par jwelleries toh utar du ya phir ye bhi pehnke rahu "

Abhijeet chuckled and replied in smiley tone while seating comfortably and crossing his legs and taking pillow on his lap " tum na hamari shadi ke din bhi bilkul aisa hi dress pehn'na "

Tarika replied while moving towards dressing table where his gaze following her " haan haan kyun nhi bulki tumhe hi le jaungi shadi ka joda select karne "

Abhijeet laughed lightly where Tarika sat in front of dressing table asked in mischievous tone after seeing him in good mood " waise Abhijeet (he looked at her where she told while referring to her jwelleries and cloths) ab tumhe meri madad nhi karni kya "

 **Na jaane tumne khudko roka hai kyun**

Abhijeet raised his one eyebrow with his smirky smile, he stood up slowly while placing pillow on bed, he moved towards her slowly and stood behind her who was biting her lower lip while blushing, she also stood up behind chair but didnt turn, she was looking in mirror where he slipped his left hand around her stomach feeling her skin and pulled back at his chest, she felt butterflies in her stomach at his irrestible touch, he removed her curly hairs from her back with his right hand and teasingly opened one knot of her top which caused her to shiver badly which was easily felt by him, he put his right hand too on her stomach and softly touched his lips on her back where she flinched badly and closed her eyes while holding his hands tightly, he placed soft kisses on her neck and back from behind where her heart beating fast at their closeness...

 **Main zameen hoon, tum ho akaash mere**

Abhijeet slowly moved his lips close to her ear and whispered in seductive tone with " jis din hamari shaadi hogi na us din madat karunga aapki "

 **Aur thoda aao na paas mere**

Tarika opened her eyes which was closed in shyness, she looked at him through mirror who was smiling mischievously, she removed her all jwelleries by herself looking at him and still being in his arms, she turned towards him and draped her arms around his neck lightly, she lazily put her all weight on him while resting herself on his chest and started taking slow steps more close to him who was moving back at her every step with her, he hit the bed and they both fall on the bed with thud in same position...

 **Ho sake toh rehna tum saath mere**

Tarika was on top of him where he was lying under her and were looking in each others passionate eyes, she hold his sherwani with her left hand tightly and moved her right hand's index finger on his face in seductive way with " tumhe nhi lagta tum kuch jyada hi achhe ho (he smiled at this where she softly kissed on his lips and told in seductive yet lovely tone) pyar mai itna achha ban'ne ke bhi koi jarurat nhi hai "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

Abhijeet smirked and looked in her eyes which now turned bit shy, she knew, he knew that it was only bold statement of her which she could say well it was not bold cause she just told her pure, true and heartily feelings to him, she indirectly told him that she wanted to loved by him, he smiled and made mentle note which he definitely gonna use later but not now, he just cant although she said directly and indirectly to him but he was well aware about their feelings, her will and his limits cause right now it was just his closeness and her unwanted, excited urge which desperately wanted to surrender each other completely...

 **Ho sake toh rehna tum saath mere**

Abhijeet turned around quickly now he was on top and Tarika was lying under him, he rested his whole weight on his palms which was on either side of her and slowly released himself over her but not completely cause he dont want to hurt her, he replied in agreed tone " waise sahi keh rahi hai aap (while kissing on her left cheek) main kuch jyada hi achha hoon (while kissing on her right cheek) aur pyar mai itna achha ban'ne ke bhi koi jarurat nhi hai (in naughty tone asked) toh kuch masti karu, Tarika jiiiii "

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

With this he started tickling on her neck and stomach which caused her to laugh loudly and whole heartily with " Abhi...Abhijeet nhi stop...mera...(while holding his hands) mera...pet dukh raha..ha...hai..(while laughing and struggling in his arms) mai...mera...mat...matlab ye nh...nhi tha "

 **Zindagi bhar rehna tum saath mere**

After sometime Abhijeet stopped tickling her when he looked in her eyes from which happy tears were flowing, Tarika was looking at him with smile while lying panting and holding her stomach where Abhijeet was just observing her happiness with his own bright smile, he put his one hand on her cheek lovingly and said looking in her eyes in soft tone with smile " I Love You So Much (he bend towards her and placed soft loving kiss on her forehead with) and I know your meaning (she smiled) and what you want to say " where Tarika closed her eyes in understanding after hearing his unsaid meaningful words...

 **Ho bure ya achhe halaat mere**

Like this their sweet talking and naughty teasing will go on and after sometime they dont even know when they fall asleep in each other arms peacefully with beautiful smile on their face while lying under the blanket cozily...

* * *

 **A/N** : how's it friends, just one chap is remaining will back soon but before that do your lovely reviews ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Sorrrryyyyy for this Super Late Update :'( I know its not worth but still and Thank You for reading and reviewing on last chap ^_^ so meri bakabak band karte hai aur chapter padte hai :)

* * *

 **Tarika's Room...**

A beautiful morning arised... around 6:05 AM, both Abhijeet and Tarika sleeping comfortably beside each other with small smile on their faces. After a moment Tarika stirred in sleep and felt a soft touch beside her, she slowly opened her eyes, rubbed her eyes and just turned her face on right side where found her most lovable person was sleeping peacefully beside her, her dupatta was spreading on his face, she softly pulled it down and cute smile appeared on her face looking at his cute face which was covered with so much innocence and calmness...

 **Main Wari Jawannnnnn aaaa**

Tarika smiled lovingly looking at the way he was sleeping, his face was buried in the pillow and his right hand lazily wrapping around her waist. She caringly held his hand and slowly placed on bed without disturbing his sound sleep...

 **Main Wari Jawannnnnn aaaa**

She carefully sat on bed and again turned her loveful gaze towards him, she slowly bowed on his face and placed soft kiss on his temple and again looked at his face with whisper "kitna pyara lagta hai sote hue, bilkul masoom bachhe ki tarah" where her smile deepened at her own words after few moments of staring at him lovingly "baad main uthati hoon" so slowly moved back, removed the quilt and left the bed to get fresh...

 **Satho Ki Hoya Ek Sur Re**

After taking bath Tarika came in a room in white-lightpink colour one piece long dress. She glanced on Abhijeet who was still sleeping peacefully having dreamy smile on his face like he was seeing sweetest dream ever and she dont want to break it so she moved towards dressing table to get ready...

 **Main Wari Jawannnnn aaaaaa**

Tarika gets ready after doing her light make-up and in her usual hair style where some curls were slightly brushing on her pink cheeks, she stepped towards Abhijeet and sat beside him resting her left hand on bed, she couldnt help, her right hand automatically moved towards his face and softly faired her hand in his hairs caringly without disturbing him and again moved back, she was just staring at him with constant-pleasing smile on her face while talking to herself "kitni shanti aur sukoon se so raha hai, uthane ka man hi nhi kar raha (with sigh) din bhar sirf idhar-udhar bhagta hi rehta hai (in dreamy tone with excite smile) pata nhi vo din kab aayega jab meri har subah iske sath hogi aur har raat isi par khatam hogi, jab vo humesha...humesha mere sath rahega, merei aankho k samne..."

 **Main Wari Jawannnnn aaaaaa**

Really it's her dream. It was so beautiful dream for her, her dream which she always wanted to live with him...like today, when her every day rise and fall with him, when she will sleep and woke up in his arms, when he will always be in front of her eyes, when she or he didnt have to make reasons to meet each others, when this or when that... so many small things, her small wishes, dreams which only completes with him thinking like this she got busy in her dreamland where her beautiful thoughts paused...

 **Dil Toh Hoya Majboor**

When she found Abhijeet stirred in sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his back while clearing his vision looking here and there to find where was he of course cause he used to open his eyes in his room but today he felt something different and new where his gaze stopped on a beautiful face which was telling him where he was and why and his lips curled up in a smile where...

 **Main Wari Jawannnnn aaaaa**

Tarika in smiley-cheer up tone wished him "Good morning..."

 **Main Wari Jawannnnn aaaaaa**

Abhijeet's eyes were just looking at Tarika's face who was smiling at him beautifully, he smiled back and sat up properly and wished her in new energy tone " very good morning Tarika ji"

 **Chuliya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko**

Abhijeet stretched his body and neck where he noticed constant smile was present on Tarika's face and she was just staring at him blankly with dreamy smile, he raised his eyebrow and asked in complete mischievous tone "toh kaisa laga aap ko Tarika ji (she jerked and looked at him with confused face where he added clearing her confusion while moving close to her) kal aap k kehne pe aap k ghar pe jo ruk gaya"

 **Mannate Puri Tumse Hi**

Tarika blushed at this where Abhijeet slowly moved his face close to her face which caused her to close her eyes, her heart again started beating fast at his closeness, he smiled looking at her nervous face, he moved forward and whispered in her ear "aap k sath (she clutched bedsheet tightly) aap k room mai (he placed sound kiss on her cheek and added) aap k bed pe (while moving little back but still close to her) jo so gaya"

 **Main Wari Jawannnnn aaaaa**

After a moment Tarika slowly opened her eyes where she found Abhijeet was admiring her nervous and little uncomfortable face with his angelic eyes having a pleasing-beautiful smile on his face like he was praising her beauty in his heart. A shy smile smile appeared on her face at his constant-loving gaze, she averted her eyes with unwanted voice which brought him back in present and that made a little awkward situation, both stood up averting their eyes where while standing Abhijeet asked in cute-complaining tone to break that silence "aap javab dene mai kafi der karti hai Tarika ji"

 **Tu Mile Jahannnn**

Abhijeet walked across the bed and stood in front of her with " waise aap ki ye pyari si muskurahat toh bata rahi hai aap kafi khush hai (he put his hand on her chin to lift her face up) ab main ja sakta hoon, ready hona hai phir bureau bhi jana hai varna late ho jayega"

 **Mera Jahan Hai Wahaaaaa**

Tarika replied instantly but in hesitate-requesting tone while looking down "yahi se chale jana na"

 **Rounke Sari Tumse Hi**

Abhijeet asked in his ever sweet tone "ho kya gaya hai aap ko..?"

 **Chuliya Tune Lab Se Ankho Ko**

Tarika looked up with sparkling eyes and in naughty-loving tone replied looking in his eyes "tumhara asar ho gaya hai..."

 **Mannate Puri Tumse Hi**

Abhijeet chuckled and just nodded his head where Tarika added with cute pleading tone "pleaseee"

 **Tu mile Jahan**

Abhijeet in his sweetest-flirty tone replied "ab itne pyar se aap "please" kahegi toh hum kaise mana kar sakte hai"

 **Mera Jahan Hai Wahaaaa**

At his approval Tarika's smile widened and she placed quick kiss on his cheek with "Thank you..."

 **Rounke Sari Tumse Hiiiii...**

He smiled at her happiness where she told him in excitement "tum fresh ho jao, tab tak main breakfast ready karti hoon OK..."

 **Piya O Re Piyaaaaa...**

Abhijeet nodding his head with disappointed smile at her kiddishness moved towards bathroom to take a bath where Tarika smiled lovingly and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast...

 **Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaaaaa..**

After 15 to 20 mintues later Abhijeet came out from the bathroom in a towel which was wrapping around his waist where with other towel he was drying his hairs, he glanced but didnt find Tarika in room so about to call her but his eyes fall on bed where his cloths...intense blue shirt with black jeans and black coat neatly kept there where black pair of sportsshoose which he used to wear also present near bed...well its his dream also after marriage when they will always together, when she will choose his cloths like today, when she will wait for him till he came from bureau, when he can talk with her endlessly and no one will disturb them, when his every beautiful morning rise with her so lovely isn's it..?

 **Piya O Re Piyaaaaa...**

He smiled at her sweet gesture thinking might be its her another gift for him no dough cause she used to gave him various gifts without any reason, she is not believer of only boy have to do something special for his girl, only boy have to gave gifts to his girl, she's different girl, totally different yet loving yes his loving, cute, innocent girl, **ONLY HIS...**

 **Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaaaa...**

He wore those cloths with constant beautiful smile, gets ready and walked down where his curly beauty working seriously, she was arranging things on break-fast table...she looks so beautiful when she engrossed in her work then what type of work that dosent matter for him she just looks beautiful...

He walked towards her and stood, while smoothly wrapping his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear "hum kuch madat kare"

Where Tarika's hurt skipped a beat, ohh his irresting-gentle touch, she just smiled shyly while biting her lips and turned in his arms to get a good look of him who was looking as usual charming in those cloths where she whispered in dreamy tone looking in his eyes "bahot achhe lag rahe ho"

Abhijeet grinned and replied while moving back "achha" sat down on chair with "after all aap ka gift hai achha toh lagunga"

Tarika asked while seating on chair in front of him "tumhe achha laga"

Abhijeet replied resting his palm on his cheek "koi shak"

Tarika in smiley tone while serving breakfast "bilkul nhi"

Like this in light chit-chat they finished the breakfast and both stood up where Abhijeet before leaving while checking his pockets uttered "shayad meri gun aur batch room mai hi reh gai hai (looking at her) main leke aata hoon"

He was about to move from there where Tarika said "ruko main deti hoon, maine vo drawer mai rakh di thi"

He nodded understandingly and both moved towards Tarika's room...after entering inside she directly made her way towards drawer which was near bed and removed his personal things where she found his watch was also present there...it was also a gift from her which she forgets to gave him...

Tarika while picking up the watch uttered "ye toh yahi reh gai"

Abhijeet asked "kya reh gaya"

Tarika turning towards him with a smile handover his gun and batch who kept in his pockets where she while showing him the branded watch said "ye watch tumhe dena bhul gai, dekho koi random watch nhi hai, jaise tumhe pasand hai waisi hi hai"

Well he dont use watches regularly but he loves to wear different watches, he dont wear same or random watches whenever he wears that goes with his cloths...

Abhijeet smiled with "ohh toh ye reh gaya tha, aap ka ek aur gift (Happily took that watch cause he knew her if he said no she will argue with her so without any word while tieing on his wrist said) bahot achhi hai waise jitne gifts main aap ko nhi deta us se jyada toh aap deti hai.. (She smiled embrassingly where he asked to confirm) ab sab ho gaya ya aur bhi kuch baki reh gaya hai..?"

 **In Duriyo Neeeeee**

Tarika smiled in light way and moved towards Abhijeet and while setting his collar and coat whispered in sweet tone "mera bas chale toh tumhe apni aankhon se dur hone hi na doon, humesha apne paas rakhoon (where Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her who looking in his eyes suddenly got emotional and said in deep tone with moist eyes) I love you so much" saying this she hugged him tightly while locking her arms around his neck where he too hugged her back tightly while placing his hands on her back...

 **Nazdiki Yoseeeeeee**

After few moments remaining in his lovable-protective hug Tarika asked him in a flow while tightening her grip "Abhijeet hum shadi kab kar..."

 **Sauda Koi Kar Liya**

Suddenly she stopped in shock at her words and instantly moved back and looked at him who was already looking at her, she said without looking in his eyes while moving "aaa..vo...vo Abhi...Abhijeet chalo...I mean tum...tumhe late ho jayega bureau jane k liye..."

 **Ho..O..Ooooo**

Where Abhijeet held her wrist before she would stepped from there, slowly pulled her back and made her stood in front of him who was looking down with teary eyes...

 **Chupke Nigahoneeeee**

Despite of knowing the answer she asked him its not like that he dont want but he had promised to his buddy and that promise she is very well aware about it, she knows what his buddy meants to him but that dosent meant she is nothing for him...

 **Dil Se Isk Ki Ka**

He also loves her may be more than her, may be more than she thought, he also reciprocate the same urgency for her but he cant break that promise, it also hurts him when she hurts, when she ask him and he cant promise her, cant commit but one thing was sure that he loves her so much and can do anything for her, in heavy tone said just to told her that he can break that promise for her that she also meants for him...

 **Wada Koi Kar Liyaaaa**

Abhijeet inhaled deep breath and replied in strong tone with smile "Jab tum chaho..."

 **Main wari Jawannnn aaaa**

Where Tarika looked up and uttered in extreme shock with "kya..? (in teary-scared tone cause she thought its hurt him) Abhijeet... I didnt mean...main... mera vo matlab nhi tha (in almost cried tone was babbling while looking down) main..main toh bas...main tumhe hurt nhi karna chahti thi ye pooch k, pata nhi kaise bol diya...main bas "

 **Main Wari Jawannnn aaaa**

Abhijeet held her face softly and said in warm tone while stopping her "Tarika just look at me...(she looked at him) Tarika..shhhh relax Tarika...relax"

He held her both arms and made her seat on bed "tum...tum baitho yaha pe" and he himself sat beside her on bed while wiping her tears with his thumb asked "aur ye batao tum ro kyun rahi ho..?" where she held his left hand in her both hands and said in wet tone looking at him "I'm sorry Abhijeet main sirf tumhare sath rehna chahti hoon (where Abhijeet's eyes also got moist looking at her like this) tumhare paas rehna chahti hoon, I'm sorry...sorry (tears still sliding on her cheek) I know its hurts you, tumne mujhe pehle hi clear kar diya tha phir bhi maine poocha...I'm sorry...sorry"

 **Satho Ki Hoya Ek Sur Reeeee**

He just couldnt take it anymore so slowly pulled her in his strong-comforting embrace where she rested her head on his supporting shoulder and clutched his coat tightly and said while sobbing "sorry tum please naraj mat hona mujh se please, main dubara nhi poochungi, promise" a tear slipped from his right eye at her words, looking at her like this, she gets so scared only thought of loosing him, loosing their relation, thinking may be that he will feel sad, she dont even want to ask that question, she dont want to do that any single thing which will hurt him, he just hugged her more tightly while squeezing her in his strong arms, he patted her head slowly with his right hand and softly kissed on her head in soothing tone "shhh chup ho jao Tarika shh...main tumhare sath hi hoon Tarika tumhare paas aur main tumse kabhi naraj nhi ho sakta Tarika, please tum rona band karo, main tumhe is tarah nhi dekh sakta..."

 **Sau Sau Tarose**

He first wiped his tear with his thumb, pulled her back and cupped her face and slowly wiped her tears who was still babbling something "shh chup ho jao bilkul chup (she stopped crying but sill was sobbing) tumhe kyun lagta hai main tum se naraj ho jaunga haan ?"

 **Bhar Ke Ye Daman**

Tarika in wet-innocent tone replied "mujhe nhi pata lekin kisi bhi vajah se main tumhe hurt nhi karna chahti, tumhe khona nhi chahti aur tumne kaha bhi toh sahi Jab Tum Chaho"

 **Le Chal Mujhe Kahi Duuuuur...**

Abhijeet with frown asked "arey toh galat kya kaha (in urgency tone) aur ek bat batao meri vajah se jab tum hurt hoti ho toh tum naraj ho jati ho kya mujh se ya phir gussa ho jati ho (she nodded in no) toh phir tumhe kyun lagta hai main hurt ho jaunga ? Tarika ek bat yad rakhna tumhari har bat mere liye bahot mayne hai main vo har ek bat jan'na chahta hoon jo tum karna toh chahti ho par nhi kar pati aur tum chahti ho na hamari shadi ho isiliye kaha"

 **Piya O Re Piyaaaaaa...**

Tarika in agreed tone replied "chahti hoon par..."

 **Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaaaaa...**

Abhijeet while shrugging "par kya..."

 **Piya O Re Piyaaaaaa...**

Tarika in helpless tone just uttered his name "Abhijeeet" cause he knows what she want to say whats bothering her, she also agree with his decision but just her mind flow with heart ...

 **Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaaaa...**

Abhijeet smiled tearily at her and replied "Tarika vo toh issiliye kaha ki main tumhe bata saku main tumse aaj, abhi, issi waqt shadi kar sakta hoon apna vada tod ke kyunki mujhe pata hai vo mujh se naraj nhi hoga ulta bahot khush hoga hume ek sath dekh kar kyunki vo khud hume ek sath dekhna chahta hai, kitni bar vo ye bat mujhse keh chuka hai, kehta rehta hai par main hi mana kar deta hoon (looking in her eyes) kyunki main use piche chod kar aage nhi bad sakta, main use aise dekh kar khush nhi reh paunga aur nahi tumhe khush rakh paunga aur tum janti ho vo mere liye meri jindgi main mujh se bhi jyada mayne rakhta hai (in cute-warning tone) so please dubara agar tum is bat pe roi na ki main hurt ho jaunga tumhari kisi bhi bat se toh us din sach main naraj ho jaunga (pulling her again in his soft hug said) koi aur bat hogi toh chalega par hamare rishtey ko lekar aisa kabhi mat sochna, itna kamjor nhi hai hamara rishta jo kuch sawalon se toot jayega aur tumhe sorry kehne ki koi jarurat nhi hai kyunki tumhe poora hak hai apni dil ki bat mujhse karne ka aur mujhe sun'ne ka, javab dene ka (in sad tone) par tumhari aisi bataon se mujhe aisa lagne lagta hai ki kahi galti toh nhi ki maine ya tumne mujhse pyar ke kyunki tum kuch jyada hi possessive aur insecure ho gai ho mujhe lekar varna tumhe kabhi aisa nhi lagta ki main tumse naraj ho jaunga, tumse rishta tod dunga"

Tarika moved back and replied while nodding in no "nhi Abhijeet bat aisi nhi hai par sach mai main koi aisi bat nhi karna chahti jo tumhe thodi si bhi takleef de jo tumhe mushkil mai dal de, tumhe kisi ek ko chun'ne k liye majboor kar de, main tumhari takat ban'na chahti hoon Abhijeet na ki kamjori, jaise abhi tumhe meri bato ne kamjor bana diya ye sochne par majboor kar diya ki humne glati toh nhi ki, I'm really sorry (he shot disappointed glance at her sorry but still she continued with while holding his hand in her both hands) phir se nhi kahungi par please tum kabhi ye mat sochna ki humne galti ki hai"

Abhijeet while cupping her face replied in soft tone "Tarika tum meri takat hi ho kyunki tumne hamare rishtey ko samjhne se pehle meri aur Daya ki dosti ko samjha hai koi aur hota toh mere liye itna intjar nhi karta, ye sach hai ki main tumse pehle Daya k bare mai sochta hoon par ye bhi sach hai ki main mujhse pehle tumhare bare mai sochta hoon. Acp sir, Daya, Freddy meri family meri team hi hai, meri pehli priority jo tumse pehle mere jindgi mai aaye hai par iska ye matlab nhi ki mujhe tumhari koi parvah nhi hai, tum mere liye kuch nhi ho main har vo koshish karta hoon jo tumhe khushi de, tumhe tumhari jagah de saku, waqt de saku (averting his eyes in guilt) par shayad har baar nakam ho jata hoon isiliye tumhe aisa sochna padta hai (looking at her said in wet-heavy tone) main sab kuch bardasht kar sakta hoon Tarika par tumhara mujh par kamjor vishwas nhi, tumhari aisi baten nhi, poori duniya mere bare mai kuch bhi soche mujhe fark nhi padta par tum TUM mere bare mai aisa socho mujhe bahot bura laga Tarika (in teary tone) kyunki ye jarur mujhe kamjor kar degi Tarika, aaj sochne par majboor kar diya ho sakta hai kal karne par majboor kar de ki tum mere sath nhi kisi aur ke sath jyada khush rahogi aur ye mai kisi bhi haal mai nhi hone dena chahta cause **I love you so much** aur mai n tumhe kisi aur k sath nhi dekh sakta"

Tarika with cried face nodded in no cause she can bear his anger but cant see him broken like this so instantly pulled him in her assuring hug and said in teary tone while placing her hand on his head and other on back "nhi Abhijeet, aisa sochana bhi mat ki mujhe tum par vishwas nhi hai khud se bhi jyada main tum pe bharosa karti hoon, meri khushi sirf tumse hai Abhijeet sirf tumse aur tum chahoge tab bhi main tumse dur nhi jaungi" where Abhijeet rested his chin on her shoulder while hugging her tightly like a kid who softly craissed his hairs to calm him down...

They were soothing each other in that loving embrace after few moments his phone ringed which caused them to moved back, he wiped his tear and removed the phone and a beautiful-moist smile appeared on his face looking at the caller ID where Tarika also smiled looking at Abhijeet's smile cause she got, she knows **ONLY ONE person** can make him smile in any given situation...

Abhijeet in smiley tone "Haan bolo Daya..."

Daya asked with smile "kaha ho Boss..?"

Abhijeet while standing said in confused tone "kaha matlab ? ghar pe hoon"

Daya asked "kiske?"

Abhijeet looking at Tarika replied in hidden tone "arey apne aur kiske"

Daya raising his eyebrow "achha..! lekin main toh tumhare ghar k samne hoon aur ghar pe toh tala laga hai"

Abhijeet in surprised tone "kya ? tum mere ghar pe ho"

Daya in teasing tone "jeee haan"

Abhijeet closed his eyes nodding in no cause he caught so have to say the truth so replied in hesitate-sheepish tone with smile "haan vo..vo main Tarika k ghar pe hoon kuch kaam tha us se toh..."

Daya chuckled and said while cutting him teasingly "ohh toh bhabhi ji k ghar pe ho, ab aaya na sach bahar"

A shy smile appeared on Abhijeet's face and looking at his smile where Tarika also smiled cause she got his friend must be teasing him where Daya nodding his head said "tum kabhi nhi sudhroge Abhijeet, at least mujh se toh chupaya mat karo"

Abhijeet in smiley-loving tone "arey yaar tumse kya chupaunga, mere bare mai mujh se jyada toh tum jante ho"

Daya in agreed tone "bilkul sahi keh raho ho issiliye (in teasing tone said) kitni bar tumse kaha hai ki shadi karlo taki bar-bar aise chupke-chupke milne ki jarurat nhi padegi (in disappointing tone) par tum ho ki mante hi nhi"

Abhijeet in warning tone just uttered his name "Dayaaa"

Daya laughed lovingly nodding his head and replied in friendly tone "achha chodo, bureau sath mai jayenge isiliye aaya tha par koi bat nhi (teasingly) tum aaram se aana bhabhi jee se milkar thik hai kyunki main tum logon ki meeting kharab nhi karna chahta vaha aakar...milte hai, bye"

And the phone got cut by both sides with disappointing smile where Tarika having beautiful smile was enjoying their convo, Abhijeet while putting the mobile in his pocket looked at Tarika who was smiling at him where Abhijeet asked "kya hua..?"

 **Koi Kami siiiii**

Tarika asked "tumse ek sawal pochu"

Abhijeet nodded with "haan pochoo"

Tarika in scary tone "gussa toh nhi karoge"

Abhijeet in stern tone "tum phir se shuru ho gai" where Tarika just gave him a complaining look where he assured her with "nhi karunga poocho..."

Tarika in nervous tone asked "kya Daya kabhi I mean..."

 **Thi Jeene Meinnnnnn**

Abhijeet while cutting her replied in soft tone "Tarika tum bhi janti ho uske sath kya kya ho chuka hai ab toh pyar k nam se bhi use dar lagta hai, use time toh lagega vo ab kisi pe itni aasani se vishwas nhi karega lekin main janta hoon vo humare liye jarur aage badhega aur vo ye bat acche se janta hai waise bhi tumhe lagta hai vo sab kuch jante hue hume alag rehne dega"

 **Jana Yeh Humne Kahan aaa**

Tarika with sheepishly looked at him at her question and replied with confident smile while nodding in no "nhi, kyunki vo tumse bahot pyar karta hai"

Abhijeet while crossing his arms on his chest asked "toh phir, bataiye kab karni hai shadi..?"

Tarika moved towards him and replied with smirk "Jab Tum Chaho (he smiled at her where she while placing her hand on his cheek said in deep tone) main tumhare liye jindgi bhar bhi intejar kar sakti hoon"

Abhijeet while placing soft kiss on her forehead replied with smile in friendly tone "dont worry, hume itna intejar nhi karna padega, Daya ka nam suna hai na"

Tarika chuckled and said in sweet tone "you know Abhijeet kabhi kabhi bahot jealous feel hota hai tum dono ki dosti dekh kar but next moment khushi bhi hoti hai kyunki Daya mera bhi toh dost hai (while wrapping her arms around his neck said) aur tum toh mere ho hi"

 **Aise Mile ho Jaise Humpe**

Abhijeet while pulling her closer said in possessive tone "jee nhi vo sirf mera dost hai" (Tarika looked at him with protesting look but later smiled knowing his nature where Abhijeet said) toh mood thik ho gaya aap ka ya koi aur shikayat hai humse (Tarika got silent and looked down at the word "shikayat" cause she was not complaining where he continued with sweet tone while moving her curls behind her ear) **hey Sweetheart** (she looked up instantly in surprise) I know you were not complaining par ek bat yaad humesha rakhna chahe kuch bhi ho jaye main humesha tumhare sath rahunga (in mischievous tone to lighten the moment while moving close to her placed a sound kiss on her cheek with whose hands still resting on his shoulder) tumhare paas, ye mera wada hai"

 **Ho Mehereban Yeh khudaaaaa**

Tarika blushed in a beautiful way at his promising words and especially at his calling her " **Sweetheart** " he dont like to gave nick names like typical girlfriend-boyfriend but today he said not as a nick name as like he was complimenting her...her pure soul...her loving heart...

Tarika slowly wrapped her hands aroud his neck which were rested on his shoulders and softly kissed on his cheek who asked in surprised tone "ye kis liye tha..?"

Tarika in shy-sweet tone "tumhare us sweetheart k liye"

Abhijeet with smirking smile "Ohhh..! phir toh roz kehna chahiye, nhi Tarika ji..?" Tarika blushed awfully where he asked her in naughty tone noticing his blushing angel "waise Tarika shadi ke baad bhi aise hi sharmaogi kya..?"

 **Main Wari Jawannnn aaaaa**

This sweet question brought beautiful-blushing smile on her face where she asked in naughty tone while leaning against his chest "kyun ? (moving close to his clean shaved face) aap ko koi problem hai..?"

 **Main Wari Jawannnn aaaa**

Abhijeet nodded in yes with "hmm" while keeping his hands on either side of her hips, whispered in mischievous tone looking in her eyes "bahot problem hai (moving dangerously close to her with...) hum reh nhi payenge aap se dur..."

 **Satho Ki Ho ya Sur Re**

Before he would move more close to her Tarika in naughty tone asked "ab der nhi ho rahi"

 **Rab Di Marzi hai Apna yeh Milna**

Abhijeet with cute-disappointing face "kya Tarika..."

Tarika laughed lightly at his antics where Abhijeet said in disappointed tone while moving back "hasiye hasiye madam" while watching the time said "abhi toh mujhe der ho rahi hai isiliye abhi aap ko chod raha hoon...(cause he was actually little late so while moving towards door where Tarika was also following him to see off him who took the car keys which placing on side-table near door) main chalta hoon nhi toh Acp sir khamkha meri class le lenge" while talking like this...

 **Barsa hai Hum pe Uska Noooooor**

They reached near main door. Abhijeet who was about step out when Tarika held his wrist who turned towards her with "what" look where she didnt uttered any word she just moved close to him and placed her hand on his left cheek and looked in his angelic eyes who gets lost in her beautiful eyes, she slightly titled her head and moving her face close to his face who also in a trance moved forward, their eyes gets closed when her soft lips rested on his softy-creamy lips and a slow passionate kiss happened there, after a minute they slowly moved back and looked in each other's eyes, ohh! their undying love for each other...

 **Piya O Re Piyaaaaaa...**

 **Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaaaa..**

Abhijeet just smiled and placed soft-loving kiss on her forehead before leaving with "I love you too...I promise you, tumse kiya wada bhi bahot jald nibhaunga, after all (as usual in naughty tone) Aap Hamari Hai aur Hum Aap Ke Hain"

 **Piya O Re Piyaaaaa...**

 **Piya Re Piya Re Piyaaaa...**

Saying this finally he left leaving smiling Tarika behind who was looking at his disappering figure while thinking their dream definitely gonna come true, with the God grace they definitely gonna unite very soon..!

* * *

 **A/N :** So How's it AbhiRika fans, I know not a good one but if u read & like it do review :))


End file.
